Containers and bags used for storing and transporting articles have established a place in daily life. These containers and bags can be used for a child's lunch or for various medical equipment and medical specimens having specific requirements.
It is recognized in the industry that plastic films used in the manufacture of these bags and containers are superior in transparency and heat seal-ability as required in general packaging applications. Transparency is normally indicated in terms of light beam transmittance, the higher the transmittance, the better the transparency. Films with a high level of transparency are preferred as packaging material because the contents are visible from the outside.
Commonly, conventional plastic products, particularly packaging materials and “bags” are discarded soon after use resulting in disposal problems, which are numerous and must be recognized as an issue for an ecologically conscious society. Most particularly, general packaging plastics, polyethylene, polypropylene, polyethylene terephthalate (PET), etc. can be cited as problematic. These materials are high in calorific value produced during burning, which may result in incineration problems. In addition, polyvinyl chloride is resistant to burning based on its self-extinguishing property. Therefore, plastic products and materials are buried as method of disposal. Due to their chemical and biological stability, they decompose very slowly. Thus, it would be an ecologic benefit to produce plastic films used to make common bags and containers low in calorie, decompose in the soil, and are safe.
There have been many attempts to make degradable articles, however, because of costs, the difficulty in processing, and end-use properties, there has been little commercial success. Many compositions that have excellent degradability have only limited process-ability. Conversely, compositions which are processed easily have reduced degradability.
This invention is directed to a storage system which includes unique plastic materials that can be used in applications where biodegradability and biocompatibility are among primary desirable features of such applications, while having qualities which are desired for the various uses of the storage system. Further, their products must be a commercially viable method based on cost and is ecologically friendly.